Friorhol Sector
The Friorhol Sector one of the twenty sectors that sits on the edge of the Eye of Terror. Being one of these twenty sectors the Friorhol was originally protected by a Space Marine Chapter that was part of the Astartes Praeses. Though during the 39th Millennium the Iron Hands Successor previously known as Iron Horn fell to the temptation and became the Khorne Chaos Warband known as the Iron Gore. Since then the sector has had little to no defense from the greater Imperium against the raw power of the Eye of Terror. Though during Guilliman's Idomitus Crusade on 001.M42. Guilliman sent the Space Marine Chapter known as the Abyss Stalkers to reclaim and protect this once lost sector. Since then the crippled Sector has been able to slowly rebuild its strength to its former glory. Sector History The Great Crusade (980.M30) Friorhol was found by the Emperor of Mankind during the later years of his Great Crusade. During which time the Friorhol Sector was incomplete destruction. Many of its planets having a constant war against the evils of chaos. The people of the sector upon seeing the emperor and his mighty Angels of Death believed that he was there only hope of salvation and immediately fought as his blade. Though the fight for the sector had billions of humans die, only a handful of these legendary warriors died, imprinting them into the Sectors Culture as gods among men. The Horus Heresy (M31) Resting on the edge of the Eye of Terror Friorhol was nothing but the last hit for the mighty Traitor Legions that were retreating into the Eye of Terror. During there retreat the Imperial Fleet of Friorhol tried there hardest against the mighty warriors, though as with many other planets and sectors, the feeble power of its fleet was nothing for the expertly crafted fleets of the Adeptus Astartes, and so the Sectors whole fleet was destroyed. The site of these many battles was the Letzteran System, and over the skies of Vriod was the last site of the once-mighty fleet of the Friorhol. After this battle, Vriod was repurposed into a holy planet and within its many churches stand a memorial of those who lives were sacrificed in trying to stop the evil forces of Horus. The Rebirth of the Imperium (M31) After the defeat of Horus and the great loss that was the Emperor of Mankind, Guilliman took control of the Imperium and wrote the magnificent work that would be known as the ''Codex Astartes'' and with it the Second Founding. During this time the High Lords of Terra came together and declared that 20 space marine chapters would guard the Sectors resting on the edge of the Eye of Terror, this group of marines would be known as the Astartes Praeses and with that Friorhol was given the Iron Hands Successor known as the Iron Horn. Alongside this new Space Marine chapter came the creation of the Adeptus Ministorum who found a gentle and quick home within Friorhol, who wished and sought out guidance. Along with the Adeptus Ministorum and their departure into the system the Adepta Sororitas also found a quick home in the sector with each planet having some presence of it. With the might of the Iron Horns and the peace that the Adeptus Ministorum brought, was also the tactical knowledge that lead to the creation of the Astra Militarum and the creation of a new Navy Fleet for the Sector. Betrayal of Iron (M39) Though unknown to the rest of the imperium the decline and loss of the Iron Horn was long seen by the Adeptus Mechanicus of Demiruh. Who had been using the Iron Horn as a retrieval unit for hints of lost STC in return for powerful mechanical implants. It was these implants that eventually led the chapter to fall from the Emperors' grace, as the chapter hunt down more and more dangerous ways to obtain such power. This hunt eventually led them straight into the Dark Mechanicus who offered mechanical enhancements beyond that of anything as long as they fought as there blade. The Iron Horn agreed only to betray the Dark Mechanicus once they obtained the enhancements. Now, enemies of the imperium, the Iron Horn turned towards the dark powers of chaos for the hope of survival. In the dark abyss of the Eye of Terror, one heard the call of the chapter, Khorne who offered them salvation in return for them being a blade in his massive legions. Knowing that there was no return to the life they once knew, the Iron Horns agreed and became the Warband known as the Iron Gore. Leaving the Friorhol Sector defenseless, in which the following millenniums led to Friorhols defenses to slowly cripple. The 13th Black Crusade and the Idomitus Crusade (999.M41) Without the protection of a Space Marine chapter and 2 Millennium of constant war, Abaddon's forces were easily able to destroy the feeble defense of Friorhol and obtain access to the greater Imperium. Though the other chapters of the Astartes Preases tried to prevent the flow of Abaddons dark legions, there effort were of not for they themselves were already spread thin because of the sudden flood of chaos, and the only thing the chapters were able to do was send a distress signal back to Terra warning of the forces to come. This distress signal was finally made its way back to Terra during the resurrection of Guilliman, who knew that if immediate action wasn't taken the whole Imperium would have to face such force that hadn't been seen since the Horus Heresy. During his might Idomitus Crusade though Guilliman was met by the newly emerged Abyss Stalkers Great Company. After a conversation, Guilliman resupplied and sent the Great Company now a mighty space marine chapter to the Friorhol System in hopes that they could fulfill the wishes of Russ and defend the Eye of Terror from the Greater Imperium. The Friorhol Crusade (001.M42-011.M42) On 001.M42 the Abyss Staller chapter made arrival at the Friorhol, to there surprise though much of the system was left untouched by the Black Crusade. With there arrival, the chapter claimed the Friorhol Crusade, and over the following 10 years the Abyss Stalkers with the help of the other Astartes Preases, and the Adeptus Mechanicus they were able to reclaim the once lost sector. Current Events (127.M42) Its been over a millennium since the Abyss Stalkers came to the Friorhol Sector and since then the sector has been able to rebuild its once great military. Now that the chapter sits vigilant over the sector and guards it against the greater evils of the Eye of Terror. Sector Politics Sector Military Adeptus Astartes Abyss Stalkers The Abyss Stalkers are the assigned marines of the Astartes Praeses of the Friorhol Sector. Known for their brutal war strategies and their lust for close-quarters combat like their gene-father the space wolves, and Leman Russ. Once lost in the Warp during the early years of the 38th Mil they have reemerged to the greater Imperium with the creation of the Rift. Know one of the new chapters as part of the Ultima Founding, they fight in the name of the Emperor and the great Primarch. Astra Militarum Like every other part of the imperium, the man ground fighting force of the Friorhol Sector is in its many Astra Militarum Regiments. Each planet within the sector must ship out an annual amount of regiments to the Astra Militarum or suffer dire consequences, this annual amount is calculated by the Adeptus Administratum to perfectly fit the planet's population. Because of this many planets have a small number of active regiments and so are referred to as minor regiments, usually being trained only as Line Infantry Regiments. The sectors minor Astra Militarum regiments are as follows: * Phaicarro Line Infantry Regiments Though some large and more important planets are able to send multiple dozens of regiments and hence so are able to more finely tune their regiments to be more varied, these regiments are known as Major Regiments. The sectors major Astra Militarum regiments are as follows: Friorholian Savages An unusual Regiment, Regiments under this name don't come from a single planet, but instead the Friorhol Sector itself. These regiments were created as a quick solution to the lacking Astra Militarum presence in the Friorhol Sector during the Friorhol Crusade. The Guardsmen of these regiments are those of the remaining PDF on the planets the Abyss Stalkers saved. For this Regiments have chosen a color scheme that matches that of the chapter. After the Friorhol Crusade these brave regiments were awarded the title of Storm Troopers and now act as the Sectors Tempestus Scions. Sub-Sectors The Friorhol Sector is a fare sized sector and so has 5 Sub-Sectors and within those sectors has 14 Star Sytems. Friorhol's Sub-Sectors are as follows: Brorster This sub-sector sits on the eastern border of the Friorhol sector. Mainly barren, this subsector is home to many asteroid fields and only 1 Star System, though imperial records show that this sub-sector was once home to 3 Star System. The fates of the other 2 are unknown though rumors are that they were destroyed during the Horus Heresy when Friorhol stood as the last line of defense against the Traitor Astartes Legions. * Faegiroa Star System Fryjokull This sub-sector sits on the northern border of the Friorhold sector. Within its borders sits the most Star Systems of any of the other Sub-Sectors, with 8 Star Systems. * Kerlreizbar Star System * Xonagorzki Star System * Menthivis Star System * Kalarasix Star System * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED Urheasjal The centre most sub-sector, this place was once the capital of Friorhol until the Horus Heresy and the final stand made by the Rostarjeger sub-sectors Vriod and its star system. After the total destruction of Friorhols fleet at this final battle the capital was moved there as an honor to the Emperor of Mankind. Within its border sits 3 Star Systems. * Hedraett Star System * Yski Star System * Vitallt Star System Rostarjeger This sub-sector sits on the western border of the Friorhold sector. Within its border are 3 Star Systems. * Spyvemot Star System * Hindriskjold Star System * Bladkolk Star System Svalbrise This sub-sector sits on the southern border of the Friorhold. It was the first sub-sector to receive the help of the Abyss Stalker Chapter. Within its borders sits 3 Star Systems. * Latiri Star System * Folgarving Star System * Tredafkom Star System People of Note Friorhol Conclave The Friorhol Conclave was created during the many millennia when Friorhol was left defenseless against the raw power of the Eye of Terror. Trapped and forced to work together the Inquisitioners of the sector formed the Friorhol as a way to guarantee the survival of the Inquisition in the sector. With the reunitement with the imperium as of M42. the Friorhol Conclave has become very closed-minded and see's inquisitors from other sectors and the greater imperium as a disgrace. Category:Galaxy Category:Imperium Category:Sectors